Primer encuentro
by salako
Summary: se basa en el primer encuentro de ange y sala de cross ange, todo se ve desde el punto de vista de ange luego de que volvio al arzenal y se encuentra con sala que en aquel momento era una chica misteriosa.


Se había abierto una singularidad y todas se estaban preparando para matar a los DRAGONS, en aquel momento había regresado a arsenal y estaba encarcelada por haberme escapado, después de todo lo que pase afuera ya había tenido suficiente castigo. Podía sentir junto a mi compañera de celda, los disparos y el rugir de los dragones, había más movimiento de lo normal, algo no estaba bien. Podía distinguir que no solo eran disparos de los para-mail si no de las armas que guardábamos. Trataba de escuchar lo máximo posible, me preguntaba cómo se encontraba momoka, había demasiado ruido, hasta que de la nada escuche una canción, sorprendentemente se me hacia conocida esa canción, era una canción melodiosa y hermosa, sentí la fuerte necesidad de salir de ahí y ver con mis propios ojos que pasaba, debía ver quien era portadora de esa voz, me perdí en aquellos momentos, hasta que un fuerte estruendo me hizo volar por la celda junto con Hilda, la canción se detuvo y al levantarnos, Hilda miro por la ventana de la celda que daba asía afuera pero un dragón voló en dirección a ella forzándola a saltar asía un costado para que este no la aplastara, este traspaso la pared y rompió las barras de fierro de nuestra celda. En aquel momento apareció momoka por el otro lado y me llamo por mi nombre.

\- Angelice-sama- me llamo- diga algo si se encuentra bien-

\- Momoka- en aquel momento me sentí aliviada de verla, ella usando mana abrió la puerta- gracias…- le dije mientras me acercaba

\- No es nada- pero en aquel momento puso cara de desagrado, miro a otro lado y se tapo la nariz con sus dedos

\- ¿momoka?- la llame con duda, había olvidado que llevaba una semana sin bañarme

\- No es nada- seguía tapándose la nariz mientras le restaba importancia al asunto y sonreía levemente

\- ¿Quién hizo esto?- dije enojada- justo cuando volvimos…- me empezaba a enojar luego de volver a arsenal me di cuenta que este lugar me encantaba, me agradaban mis compañeras, este lugar sucio y deprimente, la comida asquerosa, al fin me di cuenta que mi lugar estaba aquí matando dragons

\- Podremos saberlos si subimos a los para-mails- me dijo Hilda

\- Rápido le dije- definitivamente quien estuviera causando este desastre se las vería conmigo, lo destruiría y lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

\- Primero tomen un baño- antes de irnos nos dijo eso momoka

\- Buena idea- dije mientras me olfateaba el brazo en verdad apestaba

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- me grito enojada Hilda y ambas corrimos asía los para-mails

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba mi unidad me di cuenta que no estaba, me sorprendí de inmediato ¿será que la destruyeron?

\- No está… ¿por qué?- dije sorprendida mientras miraba a todos lados, pero esa respuesta fue contestada rápidamente por una de las mecánicas, la encargada de reparar el villkiss

\- No, es Salia- apunto al cielo y la vi montada en mi unidad matando dragón

Sin pensarlo ambas nos montamos en la unidad de Hilda estaba apretado y el olor de ambas era desagradable, ella constantemente me decía que no me queje, pero como no quejarme si estaba a menos de un metro con alguien que apestaba. Al estar cerca de mi unidad vi como tres dragón se acercaban a salía, Hilda les disparo y ella voltio a vernos, Vivian y Ersha se alegraron de vernos y pronunciaron nuestros nombres por el transmisor felices.

\- Salía dame mi unidad- le ordene mientras Hilda se colocaba a su lado- me haré cargo- dije decidida mientras miraba las tres unidades desconocida que atacaban mi hogar, definitivamente les aria pegar.

\- ¡ ES MI VILLKISS- me grito enojada Salía se le veía frustrada, dicho esto acelero y dos de las tres unidades extrañas reaccionaron dispuestas a atacar, pero la tercera, que era de un color entre rojo y rosado las detuvo y se fue directo donde salía donde la diferencia de poder era notoria, la esquivaba con mucha facilidad casi burlándose, pero estaba muy interesada en competir con el villkiss, pude notar que Salía se frustraba cada vez más, el para-mails rival le dio una patada al villkiss asiéndolo caer, debía hacer algo o salía y la unidad se destruirían.

\- tras ella Hilda- le ordene

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto enojada

\- Saltare- dije confiada

\- ¿queee?- grito sorprendida mientras abría los ojos y la boca- bueno es algo que tu arias- dijo sonriendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, sonreí y ella miro al frente- bueno, vamos- me aferre mas a ella para no caer y pude ver sentir como se tenso un poco pero lo ignore

Su unidad giro y bajamos en dirección asía donde caía Salia, la vi derrotada y triste.

\- ¡VAMOS!- anuncio Hilda- ¡VAMOS PRINCESA DEFECTUOSA!- desde que llegue a arsenal me llamaba así, creo que ya me había acostumbrado, en aquel momento salte y dando una voltereta logre caer en mi preciado villkiss, sentí un bien por parte de Hilda y de inmediato puse mi mano en el mando

\- No tiene caso- exclamo derrotada

\- Que- dije extrañada

\- Pasamos el umbral de caída… es inútil- dijo bajando la mirada

\- No es inútil- exclame decidida, conocía esta unidad a la perfección- no para esta unidad- dije y asiendo un movimiento logre enderezar al villkiss aun que caímos al agua por unos segundos lo logre elevar, un negué que se sentía refrescante ese mini baño, tome a salía de su entrepierna y de su pecho provocando que emitiera un leve sonido.

\- Hilda- la llame por el trasmisor

\- ¿ahora qué?- dijo de mala gana

\- Voy a lanzártela, atrápala- dije y dicho esto la lance, Hilda de inmediato fue a atraparla y casi no lo logra pero lo hizo, se veía enojada

\- Esto te costara caro, princesa idiota- me grito enojada, yo le sonreí y me dispuse a luchar contra esa unidad misteriosa, me lance con todo contra la unidad mientras nos disparábamos y esquivábamos, se podía decir que ambas teníamos una fuerza muy igualada pero no me dejaría ganar no después de lo que hizo, ambas chocamos nuestras espadas mientras chispas salían, su fuerza era impresionante, en aquel momento ella lanzo una especia de rayo, pero con maestría lo esquive y me lance a atacarla pero ella lo paro por poco usando esa arma con la que me había tirado ese rayo. Logre usar hacer un hueco con el brazo del villkiss para darle una patada, ella por efecto del golpe retrocedió, yo la mire expectante para ver que iba a hacer, pero haciendo a un lado su arma se oyó otra vez esa canción, el piloto de esa unidad era portadora de aquella voz que se me hacia familiar y logro sacar un sentimiento misterioso en mi. La unidad se empezó a colocar de un color dorado mientras armas salían de sus hombros.

\- ¿esa canción?- dije interrogante observe unos segundos más aquello y se me ocurrió la idea de cantar la canción que mi madre me enseño y dicho esto después de cantar algunas estrofas mi unidad empezó a cambiar sus pantallas empezaron a brillar y salieron las mismas armas que la unidad enemiga, ambas canciones resonaron al unisonó mientras una estrofa coincidían, un rayo se lanzo de ambas unidades provocando que se anularan entre si. Una luz brillante me cegó y producto de eso cerré los ojos y al abrirlos todo estaba oscuro pero pequeñas luces iluminaban el entorno la unidad enemiga estaba enfrente mío y de la nada una voz hablo.

\- ¿Por qué razón una ciudadana falsa canta la verdadera canción de la estrella?- dijo esa voz pude ver que era la voz del piloto de la unidad enemiga y dicho esto se abrió la puerta de la unidad. En ese momento me sorprendí al ver a la piloto, era una muchacha de piel blanca de pelo negro y ojos azules, una gema adornaba su frente, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, vestía con una ropa extraña rosada que mostraba arto de su cuerpo, me sorprendí ante su belleza y mi corazón latió fuerte necesitaba saber su nombre y quién era y por sobre toda que era esa canción.

\- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunte de inmediato necesitaba saber su nombre, del por que nos atacaba- ¿Qué es esa canción?- pero mis respuestas no fueron aclaradas ya que una luz nos cegó y se mostro unas imágenes, ambas nos sorprendimos demasiado, en esas imágenes aparecíamos nosotras luchando con distinta vestimentas, parecían ser nuestras vidas pasadas, pero no paso mucho antes de ver que en una de esas imágenes nos mostraban muy cercanas, salía ella con traje militar y un arma sonriendo mientras yo estaba con mi pelo largo, un vestido azul y un delantal blanco entregándoles un ramo de flores , luego la siguiente imagen nos mostraba en un salón de clases ella como alumna nueva y yo parándome de golpe mientras la apuntaba sorprendida, tanto como esa chica misteriosa y yo estábamos muy sorprendidas, sentía mi corazón latir desembocado ante las imágenes pero la ultima que se mostro era de nosotras dos juntas en una cama desnudas mientras nos abrazábamos, eso lejos de apaciguar mi latir lo acelero aun mas, cada vez mi curiosidad se incrementaba cada vez más por aquella chica.

\- Un sonido de su unidad la alerto provocando que volteara, yo la mire sorprendida aun, ella me sonrió y por primera vez hablo

\- Parece que es el momento- sonrió y se metió a su unidad, yo sentí un vacio en mi al verse marchar, no quería que se fuera aun no había contestado mis preguntas y al salir del transe seriamos enemigas.

Reaccione al escuchar cerrarse la puerta

\- Espera- dije desesperada

\- La verdad está con aura- dijo dejándome con otra duda grande ¿que era aura? ¿y que verdad?

Dicho esto se marcho junto a los demás dragons y se cerró la singularidad, quede parada mirando como ella desaparecía con muchas respuestas a mis interrogantes, necesitaba verle de nuevo, pero presentía que esa no sería la última vez que le vería y para cuando la viera de nuevo no se me escaparía de nuevo y me respondería quiera o no.


End file.
